<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splashing, Skipping, Stopping to Smell the Chlorine and Other Things Rin Learned To Love by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016527">Splashing, Skipping, Stopping to Smell the Chlorine and Other Things Rin Learned To Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi'>Pepsi (Pepsiiii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss you Rin.” </p><p>Rin continued to stare and even started glaring (he did this as he began to take his belt off, quickly pulling his shoes and socks off and setting them down next to him).</p><p>OR; Rin wants productivity but Bachira wants the pool</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meguru Bachira/Itoshi Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Splashing, Skipping, Stopping to Smell the Chlorine and Other Things Rin Learned To Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I'm taking up a lot of space on the BLLK AO3 tag and tbh I love that for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Join me ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin hated Bahria. He hated Bachira for a lot of reasons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin hated that Bachria was floating in their pool, fucking around in the water as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Rin hated that he was so completely whipped for Bachira. He was so stupidly in love that he was (if he stayed here staring at his adorable, beautiful, mind-numbingly obnoxious husband- or ‘joined him’ in the bath as he had been propositioned) at risk of just ignoring the appointment as a whole and jumping into the water and drowning Bachira in kisses (and chlorine water). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of the pool Meguru. We have an appointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bachira kept staring up at Rin, smiling and looking like the happiest man alive, just floating in the pool. Rin hated when Bachira looked at him like that (Bachira looked at Rin like this constantly). Rin hated it because he looked absolutely smitten and content, more than content, he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked like this and Rin knew that his being there was a major factor in Bachira’s delight and overall good mood. He hated it because nothing made him happier than knowing his presence finally made someone happy (so happy in fact they wanted to make it official to everyone, even the government). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come swim Ri-chan”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already dressed. Also, as I said previously, we have an appointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meguru I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Bachira stared and Rin and the sun shone down on the water and the pool looked like it was glittering. Bachira treaded above water and glittered like some sort of mermaid or jewel or something else beautiful and trivial like that. Even in the cool water his bruises from work still were clear and littered his body like they were painted on and his smile was tainted by a bit of lettuce in his teeth from the lunch they had an hour prior. He looked perfect and Rin hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you Rin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin continued to stare and even started glaring (he did this as he began to take his belt off, quickly pulling his shoes and socks off and setting them down next to him).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked into the pool (the cold water jolting him back awake as if he wasn’t up enough already) the smell of chlorine-filled his nose and now he remembered why they had the stupid pool in the first place. It was instantly relaxing (Rin had a thing for chemical smells and Bachira had a thing for sleeping in water, also known as floating) and when Bachira swam over and pulled Rin to his chest Rin forgot what was stopping him from doing this earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin leans in to kiss Bachira. He smells like a clean pool and minty toothpaste with a hint of that tangy, lemony chemical in pool water (kissing him made Rin’s mouth taste bitter and acidic, and like pool water, but he couldn’t complain much). Bachira leans back first and pulls Rin in deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! We’re having fun aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was a good idea wasn’t it Ri-chan!” Bachira kisses his cheek and grips his shoulder. Rin wishes he could say he wasn’t blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you <em>sooooo</em> fucking much! I can’t wait to be married to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin thought it would be stupid to cry in a pool of all places, so he didn’t. Instead, he just stared at Bachira, cupped his face, and brought their foreheads together, holding onto him in a tender embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I can’t wait either…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin’s sentence trailed off as he let himself lightly peck kisses all over Bachira’s face, being sure to hate every second of it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy Mimi!</p><p>you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!</p><p>//Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>